


Don't Compare Yourself To Anyone Else

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [31]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night on the town takes a sudden down turn when you’re not the only one wearing that dress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Compare Yourself To Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by an anon on tumblr.

You’d actually been very excited for this night despite all your reservations. You had been excited to go out on the town with your group of superhuman and very human friends including your kind of/sort of romantic partner. You had been excited to get dressed up, to feel Bucky’s eyes on you, to dance, to chat, to let go and enjoy yourselves for once rather than worrying about who was going to get hurt next, what mission you’d next be asked to go on and so forth.

You had even been excited about the dress you were going to wear, it was a dress you felt good in, that you felt happy in and that wasn’t something that happened as often as you’d have liked...the problem ultimately came when you all grouped together and Wanda was wearing the same dress and looked absolutely amazing in it. 

“Y/N, you look lovely!” You had wanted to make a self-deprecating comment, note that she looked a million times better, that the dress didn’t stretch across her stomach or fit too tightly across her hips. That compared to her you felt like the dress wasn’t made for you...but instead you thanked her and forced a smile..and Bucky noticed.

You didn’t know of course, you were too busy trying to pretend you were okay and that you weren’t feeling negative and downtrodden. But he noticed, he always did. He noticed the way you held yourself, shoulders a little more hunched than normal, the way your arms wrapped around your stomach almost protectively, the little furrow between your eyebrows when you couldn’t quite school your expression, the fake smile that didn’t reach your eyes...he knew something was wrong and he didn’t even have to guess as to what the problem was. 

You’d been excited about your dress, you’d told him that, you always told him when things made you happy it was one of the perks of his day really...to see you smile and chatter passionately about sometimes the most normal of things. He knew that you had a lot of self-confidence issues, he did too, you both had sat down one evening when you couldn’t sleep. Bucky had told you about his struggles with his arm and his scars and you’d told him about your struggle with your weight and your body as a whole...it was one of the reasons he always reminded you that you looked amazing, not just because he meant it but because he knew you needed to hear it. But it was very apparent when Wanda showed up in the same dress that your issues were to do with that. Bucky knew you. He knew you’d be comparing yourself and your body to Wanda’s and he hated it, but he knew that there’s little he could do but talk to you about it. 

The first time you smiled genuinely that night was when Bucky pulled you out of your seat to dance, nothing like how others were dancing, rather Bucky danced with you to his own tune. Slow, steady, hands at your waist and yours around his neck. “You look beautiful tonight, I hope you know that...” Your arms tightened slightly around his neck and you looked off to the side and caught sight of the vision that was Wanda...

“Not as beautiful as Wanda...” Bucky tightened his grip on you, pulling you closer, his chin resting on the top of your head as he spoke. He wanted to show you as much as he was going to tell you how he thought of you and how he wished you thought of yourself. 

“As beautiful as Wanda.” You stiffened in his arms and he knew you didn’t really believe him, but he’d make you believe him whether now or in a year he wasn’t sure, but one day you’d believe him. “...doll, don’t compare yourself to her or anyone, you’re not them and it’s not fair on you or them...you’re both beautiful, but you’re both different.” Wanda was oddly like a little sister to him and he understood where your insecurities obviously laid, Wanda was thin, you were fat. In your head that meant you were less beautiful...but that way of thinking was wrong. You weren’t less beautiful because of your weight, you were as amazing as you’d always been and losing weight wouldn’t change that and gaining weight wouldn’t change that. 

“You’re just saying that...” It was mumbled into his shirt collar, but despite how you were feeling there was part of you that was feeling lighter bit by bit...you trusted Bucky. Trusted him to tell you the truth and not sugar coat things...because Bucky never had been that type of person and that made it easier to listen to him and try to believe the things he said. 

“I’m dancing with you right now, i’ve been trying to ask you to be my girl for the past few weeks...and I think you’re beautiful...whether you and Wanda are wearing the same dress or not doesn’t matter...because you look as good in that dress as her...” He pulled back from you, still pressed against you but allowing himself to really look at you. You were so beautiful and it hurt him that you couldn’t see it, but then maybe that was his job? To make you realise just how amazing you were, help you see that, and watch you grow...just like you helped him see that he wasn’t a bad person, he wasn’t a lot of the things that he had thought he was for so goddamn long. 

There was a long silence, a silence where he could see you hadn’t quite taken his words to heart, that there was more he needed to say. More he needed to do, “How do you think Wanda would feel if she knew you were thinking like this?” 

You shrugged, struggling to look Bucky in the eye because it was intense and it made you a little uncomfortable because you knew how Wanda would feel and you knew where he was taking this and you were actually starting to listen to him.

“She’d be sad...and angry, angry that you don’t realise how beautiful you are and that you think you need to compare to anyone...you’re amazing, your stomach, your thighs, your chin, your nose, your humour, your smile...you are amazing and beautiful and we all see it and it’s about time you saw it too...”

“Bucky...” You looked down again, focusing on a point on his shirt where a piece of lint was, until his left hand came up to lift your chin up, his fingers were cold underneath your chin, but his eyes were warm, incredibly so. 

“If I was feeling bad because Steve was wearing the same shirt as me and I felt like he looked better, more handsome....what would you say to me?” “That you look just as good in it, that you have nothing to be worried or upset about...that...that you aren’t Steve so it’s silly to..to compare you two...” And it really did put it into perspective. You’d never be this way to others, you’d never let someone else compare themselves to another person and feel bad for it...but you were willing to do that to yourself and actually it was incredibly unfair on you and you needed to stop comparing yourself with other people and just think about yourself. You felt great in this dress, so why should you feel bad just because Wanda is wearing the same dress? Why should you make yourself feel like that?

“Same goes for you and Wanda, doll..” You stood there staring at him for a few moments before smiling, really smiling, not fake smiling, not forcing it, but actually smiling. “Thank you.” You didn’t have to say anything else, just pull him closer and rest your cheek on his shoulder. He was right and he was here and he was trying so so hard to be what you needed. 

The two of you swayed there for a few moments, the music far too fast and probably looking rather silly compared to the much more fast paced dancing of the other people in the bar...but you didn’t really care. Not when you were being held like that and not when you’d realised just how horrible you could be to yourself when you didn’t need to be. 

“Hey...Y/N...?” 

“Yeah?” You didn’t look up, you kept your eyes closed, cheek pressed to his shoulder as Bucky swayed the two of you lightly. Part of you wondered just how a good a dancer Bucky was. 

“So...about being my girl...?” You pulled back from him, eyes flitting over his face, the slight red to his cheeks, the nervous look in his eyes, the little half smile at the corner of his mouth. 

“Are you asking to be my boyfriend?” A smile started to pull at the corner of your own mouth, little by little and slowly growing larger. 

“Maybe...”

“Well, then I maybe would say yes, if you’re maybe asking...” 


End file.
